starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Викуэи
Викуэи ( , ) — раса гуманоидов с планеты Шрилуур во Внешнем Кольце, располагавшейся вблизи Пространства хаттов. Их родная планета была сурова и пустынна: из-за жёсткого климата кожа викуэев приобрела коричневый тон и стала жёсткой, сухой и сморщенной. У викуэев были достаточно глубоко посаженные глаза. Биология и общество thumb|left|180px|Морщинистое лицо викуэя Викуэи обладали способностью общаться с членами своего клана с помощью феромонов. Этот язык феромонов был непонятен не только другим расам, но и викуэям из других кланов. Из не-викуэев только чувствительный к Силе был способен заметить подобный «разговор», хотя и не понимая его. Речь для викуэев была лишь вторичной формой общения, поэтому они говорили мало, редко когда утруждая себя произнесением целого предложения. Из-за этого многие ошибочно полагали их глуповатыми. Поскольку феромоны каждого викуэя были уникальны, внутри кланов они не пользовались именами. Только викуэи, вынужденные жить в других кланах или среди других рас, брали себе имя. Но даже в этом случае некоторые обращались к ним просто «викуэй». В этой культуре индивидуум ценился меньше, чем клан. Если речь шла о выживании клана, жизнь отдельного викуэя не бралась в расчёт. Из-за этого их культура в некоторых случаях многим казалась жестокой. thumb|left|Пряди одиночества викуэя Викуэи-мужчины, жившие вне Шрилуура, часто заплетали волосы на голове в длинные косы. Следуя традиции, они отращивали по одной «косе одиночества» за каждый шрилуурский год, проведённый вдали от дома, сбривая их по возвращении на родную планету. Викуэи, работавшие на хаттов, часто находились поблизости от Шрилуура, поэтому, как правило, имели всего одну или две пряди. Викуэи-женщины обычно не имели волос и не следовали этой традиции. У викуэев была сложная религия — пантеон состоял из множества богов, включая бога планеты-спутника Куэя и бога грома Ам-Шака. Куэй являлся верховным богом; само слово «викуэй» переводилось как «последователь Куэя». Каждый город викуэев располагался вокруг алтаря из полированного чёрного камня, называемого «тал», где викуэи приносили в жертву пищу и ценные предметы. Правила религии запрещали строить талы за пределами Шрилуура, поэтому викуэям, покинувшим планету, предписывалось приносить в жертву животных (обычно крупных, например, таких как банта). История thumb|left|240px|Викуэи под пятой Бесконечной Империи В дореспубликанские времена народ викуэев был порабощён Бесконечной Империей. В частности, в покорении викуэев участвовал Ищейка Силы Зеш. Викуэи были вынуждены, хотя и без особого энтузиазма, делить свою планету с хуками-колонистами. В 10 ДБЯ на Шрилууре разразилась война между двумя сосуществующими расами. Конфликт закончился через 10 лет, заставив потерявших работу солдат-викуэев стать наёмниками и охотниками за головами. Другим следствием войны было то, что некоторые викуэйские компании заработали репутацию изготовителей неплохих силовых пик и другого холодного оружия. thumb|200px|Викуэй на Татуине В Галактике викуэи в основном становились наёмниками или членами преступных организаций. Эту роль они избрали для себя со времён первых достоверно установленных контактов с остальной Галактикой, когда викуэи присоединились к водранам, клатуинцам и никто, чтобы выступить на стороне хаттов против сил Зима Деспота в Третьей битве за Вонтор. Но в отличие от других рас, нанятых хаттами, они не стали подписывать Вонторский договор и остались независимыми от хаттов. Время от времени, в поисках своего места в Галактике, викуэи поступали на службу в хаттские синдикаты в качестве телохранителей. Обычно они покидали родную планету группами, чаще всего состоявшими из членов одного клана. Однако заметной роли в жизни Галактики они не играли, поскольку мелочный характер не открывал для них путей к великим свершениям, а подозрительная натура и ярко выраженная ксенофобия не давала создавать постоянные поселения на чужих планетах. Знаменитые викуэи thumb|100px|Викуэйский пират Турк Фалсо. * Одним из самых известных викуэев был Сора Балк, джедай, проявивший себя во время Войн клонов. Другим знаменитым викуэем времён Войн клонов был Куэ-Марс Редат-Гом, рыцарь-джедай, погибший в битве на Джеонозисе. * Сев, джедай-генерал, убитый во время Великого истребления джедаев. * Джабба Хатт нанял несколько викуэев, включая Ак-База, капитана баржи «Кетанна», и Ак-Рева, одного из телохранителей Джаббы и временного барабанщика в группе Макса Ребо. * Тас Ки, боевик гангстера Хат Ло. * Гар-Ул и его брат Гута-Ней, лейтенанты у Геза Хокана. * Гонло, викуэй, работавший на лидера «Обмена», Саквеша, в 3951 ДБЯ. * Коссекс, мастер-джедай. * Хондо Онака, пират времён Войн клонов. * Гворм, пират в банде Хондо Онаки. * Турк Фалсо, пират в банде Хондо Онаки. * Джиро, пират и лейтенант Хонды Онаки. * Кира Сван, охотница за головами времён Войн клонов, погибшая в «Кубе». За кулисами * «Викуэй» — видоизменённая форма имени «Квикег», персонажа романа Генри Мелвилла «Моби Дик» ( , 1851 г.) Появления * «Сказания о джедаях: Сага о Номи Санрайдер» * ''Tales of the Jedi'' audio * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Старая Республика: Авангард контрабандистов» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой альянс» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * «Обуздание» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 6: Прелюдия к восстанию, часть 6» * «Дарт Мол: Диверсант» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 4» * «Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker» * «Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 8: Иноземец, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 9: Иноземец, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 11: Иноземец, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 12: Иноземец, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Сумрак» * «Star Wars 33: Darkness, Part 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 43: Обряд посвящения, часть 2» * * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic * «Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт» * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино» * «Джедай: Мейс Винду» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 54: Игра вслепую» * «Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» * * «Джедай: Йода» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Демонстрация Силы» * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» (роман) * «Войны клонов: Пленных не брать» * * * «Войны клонов: Одним махом» * * «Войны клонов: Приглашение» * * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 1» * * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul» * * * * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Охота на ситхов» * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Республика: По следу» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Осада Салукемая» * «Лабиринт зла» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * * «Star Wars: Droids Special» * «Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit» * «Jabba the Hutt: The Hunger of Princess Nampi» * «Jabba the Hutt: The Dynasty Trap» * «Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal» * «A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale» * * «Звезда Смерти» * «Сила необузданная» (роман) * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «Преступный мир: Явинская вассилика» * «Rookies: Rendezvous» * «We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «Perfect Evil» * «Under a Black Sun» * * «Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids» * «Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 23: Легко быть смелым в тихой гавани» * «Галактика страха: Призрак джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание 0: Перекрёсток» * * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * «And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» (роман) * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» (детский роман) * «Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale» * «Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef» * «Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees» * «And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale» * «A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale» * «The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays» * «Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 1» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands» * «Тени Империи: Эволюция» * * * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Семейные узы» * «Дух Татуина» * «Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет» * «Я — джедай!» * «Меч тьмы» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Мечом и бичом» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Наследие Силы: Кровные узы» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Поперечное течение» * «Разрывное течение» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 20: Неукротимые, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 22: Ярость Дракона» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 36: Отступник» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 41: Проныра: Конец скитаний» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 42: Конфликт лояльности» Неканоничные появления * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars» * «Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope» * * * «The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition» * }} Источники * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe» * «Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi» * «Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine» * «The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook» * «Star Wars Technical Journal» * «Alliance Intelligence Reports» * * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * * «Secrets of the Sisar Run» * «Звёздные войны: Журнал приключений, часть 6» * «Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies» * «Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt» * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»» * * * * «Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide» * * * * * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters» * «Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * «Джеонозис и миры Внешнего Кольца» * «Star Wars Gamer 7» * * «Secrets of Tatooine» * * * * * * «Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Руководство по эпохе Наследия» * * «Галактика в войне» * * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles» * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * * * * * * * * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.45» * * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * «Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта» * «Dangerous Covenants» * * * * * «Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide» * «Lords of Nal Hutta» * «Fly Casual» }} См. также * Хоуко-викуэйские конфликты Категория:Разумные млекопитающие Категория:Викуэи Категория:Расы (В)